Give Me Chase
by wordslinger
Summary: Erza has waited for Jellal long enough. She's making her own rules now. Canon!verse fix-it fic. Jerza. Complete.


_**Note: Canon ending fix-it.**_

* * *

Erza grinned at her cards and raised one gloved hand to brush a wisp of hair from her eyes. She leaned forward in her chair knowing the men opposite her were taking in the full view of the bust of her dress.

"I think," she said, her eyes flitting to the shadow in the corner of the room – the one she'd had her eye on all night. "This game is over. Royal flush." Erza fanned her cards out over the felt table top and smiled.

The grumbles from around the table were a full range of mild frustration all the way to open glaring. Most of the other players simply tossed their cards and cut their losses but one man stood so quickly, so _forcefully_ , he tumped over his chair. He was a large man with a shining bald head and a scar that snaked from his naked scalp all the way down past the tidy collar of his shirt. Erza stood as well and casually collected her winnings in a bag that wasn't actually very appropriate for holding this amount of cash. The angry man reached over and snatched her cards off the table to inspect them.

"Of all the – _you cheated!"_ Erza met his cold eyes and tried to keep her smile warm, flirtatious even.

"I _don't_ cheat." Her hand landed on the last roll of bills and his fingers closed around her wrist. Erza grit her teeth and remained calm. "This is your _one_ chance to unhand me –"

"Now, now," a smooth voice cut in. The voice of someone with authority because the bald man's grip loosened enough for her to pull back her hand. "This is _my_ establishment and I don't tolerate violence, Oz, you know that."

"This bitch cheats at cards," Oz growled, still not taking his eyes off Erza who snapped her bag shut. The man with the smooth voice and expensive suit slid his hands into his pockets and turned to Erza. His eyes raked over her appreciatively.

"Well?" he asked in the same friendly tone. "Have you cheated?"

Erza laughed lightly and smirked. "Not at all. A lady's luck, I suppose." The man's grin sharpened and he turned back to Oz.

"There now, you see? A lucky win from a game of chance." Oz's face darkened and Erza thought she could feel the frustrated rage oozing into the air of the room. His eyes penetrated hers and she could see him turning things over in his mind. He might have been brutish in appearance but Oz was not a stupid man, apparently.

"Am I free to go, then? Is there a problem?" she asked, smiling again at the man who apparently owned the gambling house.

"Not a problem at all Miss..." he trailed off in the open ended way men often do when they want information.

"Scarlet," she supplied easily. Despite the elbow length gloves she wore, the hair on her arms begged to stand at attention. Her eyes landed once again on the corner of the room – the shadow had gone. She needed to do the same.

 _"Ah!"_ the suited man exclaimed. "A famous mage! You honor me! Can I offer you a drink or a meal on the house?"

"No, thank you, Mister..." Erza mimicked his tone from before, even though she didn't actually need – or want – his name.

"Shamrock," he said smoothly. "Elias Shamrock."

Erza's laugh was perfectly fluffy and light – like cake. "As in _Shamrock's Clover?_ Very clever, sir."

"A little vain, perhaps, to name the casino after myself but aren't we all a little vain?" His eyes strayed to her bust line again.

"Fair enough." Erza clutched her handbag at her waist and turned toward the door. "I really should be going. It's been quite a night."

"Indeed, Miss Scarlet. You're welcome here anytime."

"Good evening, then." Erza kept her pace even as she crossed the busy floor of the gambling house. Her mind raced and her skin itched. She wanted to _run_ but knew it would be the worst decision for her to make. When the door was pulled open for her, Erza's fingers still dug into the clasp of her handbag but by the time the humid night air kissed her skin, it had vanished into her requip space – where it joined the deck of cards that matched the sets used by _Shamrock's Clover_ perfectly. It had taken her a week to acquire the cards and hours to master the trick of switching them out in her hand so flawlessly but Oz had seen right through it.

Erza's heels clicked on the pavement and the swish of her dress roared in her ears. She needed to move _faster._ Clangs of metal from across the street stole her breath. A cat hissed and dashed from the bin now on it's side. Erza slowed and exhaled. A _cat._ It was only a –

 _"Cheater."_ Oz's breath was hot and sticky on her neck, and his grip like iron. He pulled her from the pools of streetlamp light and into a gap between buildings. "Goddamn mages." His voice seethed.

"I warned you before –" Erza's jaw flexed.

"And I suppose, no one warned _you_ , Miss Scarlet." Elias Shamrock's voice was much lower, much less friendly this time. _"Shamrock's Clover_ doesn't tolerate cheaters. I'm afraid it's a rather stiff policy but not altogether unfair." He turned the corner and was flanked by two other men. They weren't quite as large as Oz but formidable all the same. "Have you nothing to say for yourself? I never thought someone with a reputation as _honorable_ as yours would dare to attempt something so petty as cheating at cards."

"Maybe I've fallen on hard times," Erza said, still squirming against Oz.

"I doubt that very much." Shamrock sighed and adjusted the French cuffs of his shirt. "I truly hate this side of the business, but I'm sure you understand, Miss Scarlet. Rules are rules." He nodded to Oz, and turned to leave.

Erza's sword flashed in the one sliver of stray light from the lamps and Oz grunted in surprise. He tripped backwards but before he could lunge at her a matching family of sharp tipped bolts pinned him to the side of the building. Shamrock's other two goons came at her fast but Erza's bolts were faster. Her body shimmered and in an instant the satin cocktail dress was gone. Her armor gleamed righteously even in the small amount of light. Erza, now in boots, clomped toward Shamrock – who'd suddenly found himself without escort – and fisted a handful of his shirt.

"You talk a big game about rules and _honor._ Those words don't belong in a mouth like yours."

"I don't know what you mean," he gasped. His breath reeked of mint and rum. Erza's scowl deepened.

"I think you do. You trade in things that don't belong to you." Shamrock stopped struggling and his mouth fell open.

"How –"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not an arm of the law and I got what I came for."

"But what –" His eyes widened. "You _couldn't –"_ Erza finally smiled and released him. Shamrock slumped sideways into the brick wall. She reached the mouth of the alley before he choked out, "You were at the tables _all night!"_

"Your'e right," she said over her shoulder. "I was." Erza sent her sword back where it came from but left the bolts. She could easily obtain more. Having an Iron Dragon Slayer in the guild came in plenty handy. "By the way, give Oz a raise. He's good at his job and you can afford it."

Erza didn't requip back into her dress once she was free of the alley. Instead she pulled out a slim communications lacrima and doubled her pace back to the hotel on the other side of town. The text message waiting for her was simple.

 _'Party's over!'_

 _'Headed home.'_ The final response came quickly.

 _'See you in three.'_

Erza sent the lacrima away. She made good time back to her hotel but couldn't shake the feeling that she still had eyes on her back. Not Oz or Shamrock. This was something _else._ Though her stomach rumbled, she marched past the few street vendors outside the hotel still serving food at such a late hour and made a bee-line for her room. She could order in if she wanted, she had the cash. Erza didn't breath deeply again until she locked her room door behind her.

A quick sweep of the suite and she finally sighed. Despite the humidity, she threw open the french doors of the small balcony. The summer air was heavy with honeysuckle. Erza pulled her stuffed handbag from her requip space and dumped the mess of wadded bills on the bed. She poked through the money and decided she could splurge on dinner _and_ dessert. Lucy would whine at her if she spent _too_ much on frivolities but she had a few days to come up with a good expense report.

"That's a nice chunk of change," a shockingly familiar voice said from behind her. Erza nearly choked on a gasp as she spun around. His grin was positively roguish but not without humor. "I have to say, Erza, I agree with Shamrock. It's not like you to cheat at cards." His cloak fluttered behind him as he crossed the room. She didn't recognize his clothes but why would she? It had been _months._

"He's a criminal," she said with an attempt at a casual shrug. "I don't regret it." He stepped into her personal space but peered around her at the money. His smile flipped her stomach over. "What are you doing here, Jellal?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Are you asking?"

"I am."

"Natsu took a Century Quest. I needed something to do. So here I am."

"Swindling criminals of their funds. Scandalous, Erza." He didn't move out of her space and Erza struggled to breathe normally. Her fingers wanted to touch his chest, his hair, his arms – all of him.

"Maybe I'm taking a page out of your book." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"Touché."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't asked one." This time Erza inched closer to him. She was close enough to touch if she wanted.

"Why are you here?"

"In this town?"

"Yes." Jellal's tone was flirtatious and it threw her off balance. She wasn't quite used to this unburdened version of him.

"I would think the answer is obvious, Erza," he said softly. "I'm here for you."

"Why?"

"I sought you out in Magnolia but Laxus told me you'd gone off galavanting with your team. I admit, it took me longer to find you than I thought. Tonight was a fluke."

"How's that?"

"Well," his lips finally curved into a full smile and Erza found herself distracted by the dimple in his left cheek. She didn't get to see it very often. "I have special dispensation by the Queen to investigate and report illegal dealings when I see them. _Shamrock's Clover_ is a front for black market goods. But –" He leaned in and his lips brushed her ear. "I think you know that already."

Unable to stop herself, Erza turned her head and took the kiss she wanted. Jellal's hands slid around her waist and her arms lifted to circle his neck. Erza didn't check the desperation of her kisses. She didn't _care._ Her fingers fumbled and released the clasp securing his cloak. The mass of it billowed to the floor. After a moment that passed much too fast, Jellal's skin was hot against hers.

The air in the room was a swirling mix of the cool blast from the air conditioning vent and the slow rol of heatl coming from the window heavy with the cloying scent of honeysuckle. Erza perched on his hips and moved fluidly above him. _Months_ was too long. Frustration seeped into her thoughts and she wicked away a drop of sweat that fell from her chin to his chest.

Jellal, ever aware of her feelings, sat up and distracted her with a complex pattern of kisses on her shoulders, breasts, and chin. He whispered her name like a prayer and brought her to a breathless climax.

Even though Erza had a head full of questions, her body was tired. She let Jellal order room service and they ate in the bed. He closed the balcony doors before switching out the lights. _For now_ she'd let her curiosity rest. Her inquisition could wait until the morning.

* * *

Morning turned into late afternoon. He joined her for a bath and, without even blinking at the cost, Erza ordered breakfast. Lucy would just have to understand. She took him again on the love seat after lunch. Jellal's fingers were still digging into her hips when she fired off her first question.

"Why are you here?" she asked, kissing the column of his neck.

"I came to see you."

"Did you truly visit Fairy Tail looking for me?"

Jellal sighed and let his head fall back against the cushions. "I was surprised to find you'd taken such an involved job."

 _"Century Quest,"_ she corrected.

"Why?" His eyes searched hers and Erza bit her lip.

"I got tired of waiting, Jellal. You were pardoned almost a year ago. I know that adjusting to something new isn't easy but I thought for sure –" Erza cut off and sat back. She glanced at him once more before lifting off and leaving him on the love seat. The whisper of a silk robe from her requip space over her skin covered her. When Jellal joined her back in the bedroom, he'd pulled his pants back on and she lamented the lack of a view.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I _wanted_ to come but then I wondered if it might be presumptuous of me –"

 _"Presumptuous?"_ She stared at him in appalled irritation. "It's been long enough, Jellal!"

"I didn't want to assume anything."

"Assume!" she said, shaming her head in disbelief. "Assume, away! I _want_ you by my side, Jellal."

"What about now?" He tucked a strand of her mussed hair behind one ear. His eyes were pleading and Erza almost – _almost –_ told him to simply join her. But she didn't. Instead, a wicked smile crawled across her face.

"It's too late for that, Jellal."

"Too late?" he whispered the words as if they didn't quite fit in his mouth.

"If you want to be with me, there's a catch."

"Erza, I don't –" She suddenly stood and stretched.

"This is my last night here." Her voice was low as she let the robe fall from her body. "We should make the best of it."

Jellal never finished his sentence. Erza kept him distracted until the sun set and he was still asleep when she rose in the morning.

* * *

Jellal left the hotel room the same way he'd entered. He didn't feel much like having a walk of shame through the lobby. When he was free of the hotel grounds he pulled the note out of his pocket again. He grinned and breathed a laugh. Erza's handwriting had always been a mess but the words were clear enough.

 _Chase me._


End file.
